oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Peren
"Fate doesn't decide the future. We do that on our own." - Peren (Played by Merlin) History Peren 3-17. That was the first thing the young girl saw, and the first thing she remembered. The second was a searing pain coming from the bloody stump of her left leg. Amidst falling debris, burning furniture and the klaxons blaring, an explosion erupted - probably the second, given the state the station's lobby was in. What the girl did, and didn't know, was muddled, but in that situation, she did know that merely staying was dangerous - for both her physical well-being, and potential implications - she didn't know the cause of the explosion. What if it was her? She crawled her way to safety - walking with only a single was a bit of a difficult task, especially when the severed one was still bleeding - and the leg probably was probably precariously positioned under a pile of debris. She knew that it would take the station security personnel approximately 3 and a half minutes to respond, longer if their path had been blocked - but how? When she'd managed to reach a nearby wall, she assessed the damage caused to her leg, and she knew next to nothing about what she was looking at - clearly, being a doctor wasn't her forte. Still, she knew that if she continued to bleed, she'd only leave a trail for which officials could follow her. The small girl sought a nearby piece of heated metal - given the state of the lobby, not too difficult - and proceeded to cauterize her wound - with an obvious cry of agony. It was then that she made her third realization in a short time frame. Things around her began to... Lift. Whenever she did that. She didn't pay it too much mind to begin with, but when she moved to grip a nearby hand-rail, and pull her meagre weight up on one leg, she began to experiment, and she discovered that whatever she was before, at this moment, she possessed some degree of psychic powers. She hobbled away on one leg as ably as she could. Somehow, she managed to avoid discovery, before the security staff had arrived, but she knew full well that unless precautionary methods had been taken, the cameras within were likely to provide the security staff with further details - and the fact that her blood was at the scene, and then disappeared, did not bode well - especially if she was involved, or had a history of such things. Wait, why was she so worried? She's a young girl. Realization number four: Half-Orcs, even if it's dozens of centuries in the future, are still stigmatized by society. Right, she would probably be crucified as a terrorist even if she wasn't actually involved. Did she actually look Half-Orcish, though? Not necessarily, but any degree of close scrutiny or DNA test would probably provide the relevant data they'd need. She wracked her brain as she hobbled along - fortunately, the lower-than-average gravity on the station was a boon on her singular foot, letting her focus on trying to piece together any semblance of her memories. Who was she? She couldn't think of a name, nor could she remember her own reflection. While the latter could be solved by a trip to a mirror, she didn't really care what she looked like at this point - though it did dawn on her that if she hobbled out of the scene bloodied and dirty, it would only call attention to her. She tried to focus on rectifying that - magic could do stuff like that, right? By focusing, and wanting, ''it to be so, she could feel herself tidying up. Some bizarre form of magic influenced by her emotions and thoughts. She didn't even have to do any somatic components. How did she know what somatic components were? As she hobbled along, she moved her hands a bit - she realized that it would take more than a clean slate of her brain to overwrite whatever muscle memory rested within her small frame - and that in some capacity, she had knowledge of a magic that was unlike the emotional, thought-driven psychic stuff. She would have to investigate further, but for now, she needed a cover story. It came to her surprisingly fast - perhaps this was the sort of thing she was used to. Her name, for lack of a better one, was going to be Peren - a wry, and somber, reminder until she regained her memories. It wasn't long before she found a station staff member - given that she looked to be a small girl, he understandably wanted to know where her parents were - she adopted her best innocent child facade, and began to play up the situation - how she had been separated from her parents because of what had happened in the shuttle lobby, and how they had been intending to go to New Osirian Station in order to meet up with her extended family. If it weren't for how quickly the man bought it, she might have been appalled at how naturally the deceit left her mouth. But she didn't particularly care - the sooner she put distance between herself and the station she was currently at - it was strange, to her, that she could remember the name of a station she had not, to her knowledge, interacted with, but could not remember the current station's name. The girl abused the innocent child facade for a time - mostly to get clean, and properly a bit too fancy, clothes, as well as a stuffed kobold toy that she 'clung to' for comfort. She'd be caught dead before she admitted that the act actually did give her a small semblance of comfort. Description Peren seems, for all intents and purposes, to be a Half-Orcish child, wide-eyed with wonder and quick to tears. A trained eye, however, might be able to detect the cunning glint in her eye as she observes the situations unfold around her. Physical appearance Peren stands at a mere 49 inches tall, and, given that she's a Half-Orc, weighs a bit more than your average human, or even half-elven, child, at 63 pounds. She has short-cut, light brown hair, and her lime-green eyes glint mischievously from time to time. The very opposite of physically imposing, the little girl is not as young as she appears, although she herself would be lying if she tried to tell you an exact age. She has pale skin, and small, dainty limbs, hands and feet - flat as an ironing board and lacking any and all of the curvature of an hourglass figure, she is, at best, cute. Of course, the most noticeable thing about Peren is her left leg - or lack thereof. Missing from mid-thigh down, it lowers her weight a bit, but quite obviously causes her a bit of issue. Because getting around with only a single leg can be highly impractical without some form of assistance, the small girl has a rather plain, and average, crutch, provided by the same ones who furnished her with new clothes. Even in spite of the rather somber fact that is her missing left leg, this doesn't stop her from dressing rather vivaciously. Bright colours, and gaudy jewelry seem to appeal rather ably to Peren's desire to appear shiny, and resultantly, she heaps as much of it on her as she physically can - this leads to a fairly comical visage, overall, as looks to be wearing far more clothes than could possibly be necessary for a girl of her age - and far too much jewelry, besides. Of course, when she's entirely dressed up, like she enjoys being, it can be difficult to tell that she's even missing a leg, and she handles her posture in such a way that she actively tries to avoid calling attention to it. Personality Peren is a very clever girl. She doesn't remember who she is, where she's from, or what she did - but that doesn't stop her from making the best of her situation. She knows fairly well how to play situations to her advantage, and has a rather sharp mind for tactics and engagement - something that, were she more forthcoming, she'd admit bothers her. But Peren is very much a secluded person, hiding behind a haughty facade that refuses to let others grow close to her. If Peren is better than someone at something, she flaunts it - intentionally or not. Probably as a method of compensating for her lack of looks or appeal otherwise, she tries to make herself seem invaluable by overplaying her talents and while this can be truly grating on most people, it is unfortunate that what she is good at, she is ''very good at. Peren has difficulties admitting she's wrong, or even that someone else can do something better than her - unless, of course, it's manual labour, and then she obviously shouldn't be doing anything of that nature. Peren has a tendency to isolate the insecurities of others and use them to her advantage - a predatory behavior that suggests she was not a very nice person, pre-Tabula Rasa. That being said, the girl seems to be attempting to make efforts to be less of a manipulative shark, though she won't hesitate to put her skills to use. Peren also has difficulty accepting compliments, and genuine gestures of kindness or friendship - rather than open up to someone, the small girl is more apt to push them away than to accept the token for what it is. Acquaintances Friends As far as she's aware, Peren doesn't have any friends, and if she did, she probably pushed them away at some point or another. As a result, she's paranoid and cautious of everyone she meets, and usually a bit too abrasive for most people's tastes. Enemies Judging from her skill set, Peren probably has a few enemies - be they people she's insulted, people she's manipulated, or simply people she's been better at something than. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on one's view, she has recollection of anyone who might consider her an enemy. Aspirations While not particularly keen on reacquiring her memories, Peren is a bit curious to discover who she was - and if she was as bad a person as she speculates she is. Aside from potential rediscovery of herself, the Half-Orc girl seems to have a knack for flying - and driving - that's only grown more pronounced with her amputee status. She wants to hone her skills - both with machine, and with her mind.